


A scouts journey

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Human Auction, Human Trafficking, M/M, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since he’d been born, the auction house was all he’d ever known. There were always sections. He started out in the ‘infant’ section obviously, but within the infant section, there was a financial divider too.There were other places he lived, clearly. The auction house was no place to raise a baby. Couples who didn’t want to go through the pesky adoption methods or were too poor for them, would often go to the infant section.And that’s where Jeremy had his start. Only days old, he was bid on by many people who wanted a beautiful, blue eyed, blond baby boy. Taken in by the family who called themselves ‘the Rickers,’ Jeremy had found a home. And though he didn’t know it yet, he was in for a rough start.As time passed, they grew tired of him, sending him back to the auction house in hopes of making something off of him.This story tells the present day tales of Jeremy, his life, and his families.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Back again, with the cage, the bars, the cold floor, and the people. Oh the people. 

The men with their greedy hands, lustful gazes, or even worse, the pity. Women weren’t allowed in. Jeremy had learned that when he was back for the fifth time. They were seen as too frail for the conditions of the auction houses, which had always confused the boy, but he managed to learn the hard way to never ask questions. He’d learned the hard way never to open his mouth other than to scream or moan and groan in pain. 

He’d had a lot of greedy, lustful men who wanted nothing more than to hurt him. That was until he grew too old for them, and was sent back, fetching less and less money. No one wanted a scrawny, thin, seemingly useless teenager. Jeremy didn’t even know if he was considered an ‘adult’ yet.

Yet again he was on the floor, caging walls around him, cold stone beneath him. Older men, all peeking between the bars, poking and prodding at his bones, speaking in a language he couldn’t understand. They all chuckled at the fear brimming in Jeremy’s eyes. Pointing and jabbing at the boy, laughing as he whimpered and tried his best to squirm away. 

All of a sudden, though, a woman's face appeared, pushing the men aside. A strange feeling bubbled up into Jeremy's throat, women weren’t supposed to be in the auction house. Was she the owner? The foreign men all gawked, until she pulled out a gun. 

Jeremy covered his ears, curling into a ball and closing his eyes. The gunshots rang through the whole house, screaming and shouting. Bullet shells left burns against skin. Blood splashed its way into every cage. The beings within them screamed. Wailing of the ‘produce’ sounded like screams of the damned. 

Then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Everything suddenly went quiet. Nothing was heard, Jermey felt panic spring into his veins. He felt he’d gone deaf. Until he heard the thick lock of his cage snap. Slowly opening his eyes, Jeremy locked them with a strangely friendly looking man. He wore a yellow plastic hat, overalls, and a red shirt. On his face was a sad smile, and sunglasses. “Hey there buddy,” His voice was thick with a southern accent. “Don’t you worry none, you’re gonna be just fine.” Jeremy felt strangely at ease. He leaned forward slightly, “We’re here to help ya.”

And just like that, Jeremy felt saved. Another strange man popped his head by, “Aye, we gotta get em all outta here.” The second man was gone as soon as he’d come, leaving the first man and Jeremy to look at each other with a sad understanding. Yet for Jeremy, his thoughts were along the lines of never getting the freedom he’d always dreamt of, while the first man knew in his heart that this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw the boy.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before they wreck havoc and save our boy

The mercs were on a mission. Miss Pauling had determined that the local human auction house was pushing limits past the legal standpoint, they were only allowed to sell under the assumption that the ‘products’ were NOT used for sexual purposes. 

That seemed to be the only thing they were advertising. 

Miss Pauling was disturbed and deeply upset by the fact that they were advertising that, while selling infants and children. So she researched. She sent in the mercs to scout the place out, finding out that there was one boy in particular, Mundy, the resident sniper, had developed some sort of fondness for the boy. Dr. Ludwig had seen that he’d been there more than ten times. “A frequent flyer, per say,” He’d mumble into his collar, inside lie a mic reporting everything he said and hear to Miss Pauling. Misha had a strong presence, Dell seemed too soft, and their pyro scared everyone within a ten foot radius, or whoever seemed to see them.

They all went in groups of two, using four days to scope the place out. Dell had seen the horrors, the cages, the piss poor conditions, the looks in the eyes of all the humans sitting in crates. But one thing that seemed to get to him the most, was the way that they auctioned everyone off. Misha was the intimidation factor, having Dell with him. Men and women, children and infants, all auctioned off in the same way. 

“Can we start this off at a solid $60,000?” the auctioneer announced. Dell had a sad look in his eyes. Like clockwork, the seemingly ordinary folks sitting in the audience raised hands and folded paper cards. $75,000, $95,000, the numbers just kept going. Misha looked ready to fight when they had a baby on the makeshift stage, holding him up and moving his little helpless body around. “Little baby,” He whispered. Dell cringed at the softness in his partner’s tone. 

When it was the spy and Mundy they’d taken their shift, they spent the whole time ‘admiring’ the way the cages were set up. The locks, while both sturdy, were seemingly easy to cut through. The cag bars were nothing far from a dog’s crate. “This is bloody criminal.” Mundy muttered. Spy gave a curt nod, eyes drawn to the cage sitting in front of them. A boy, no older than eighteen, was curled on his side. His eyes were closed, and he looked just like a past lover’s son. Dirty blond hair was matted to his forehead, hanging just over his eyes. His body was nothing more than skin and bones. His paper said that his name was Jeremy, and that he was, ‘used goods’ and ‘good for pleasure.’ The spy grimaced, this looked too much like someone he’d forgotten a long time ago. 

Tavish and the pyro were sent in to check the security. It was well known that they would be placing both bombs and setting fires at most entrances, effectively killing the sickos and other freaks who were trying to buy living sex toys. When it came to Dr. Ludwig and John, they were used to see how heavily armed the place was, and to their surprise, there was little to no security. 

Miss Pauling was surprised at the ease of the operation. Her mercs had been given a task, and then they’d effectively done it. Now all that was left was to actually break in, save the caged victims, and tear the place to shreds.


	3. Chapter three

Jeremy was evacuated in a hasty manner, like the other victims. But the strange man with the yellow hat stayed alarmingly close to him. With a small start, Jeremy realized he wasn’t actually going with the others, the man was leading him to a camper, truck, motorized scooter, and van. His heart was racing, was he going to be taken by them? Was it going to be exactly like every other situation before him?

“Son, you’re gonna come with us. The missus took an interest in you. Now don’t you worry, it’s nothing bad, your case just stuck with her.” The man with the hat had stated. “I’m Dell, but my friends usually refer to me as the engineer. What’s your name kid?” Jeremy felt trapped. An interest? He was definitely going to be used again and again, just like every other time. And besides, Dell had to know his name, it was on his paper. Not that he could read it, but the paper always had whatever answers to many questions. 

Jeremy remained silent. This had to be a test. He wasn’t going to speak because he knew that if he did, he was going to be beat, or worse. 

Dell sighed. “Guess I shouldn’t have asked that. I know your name kid, I just don’t know how to get you to talk, your paper says you’re mute, bud.” Jermey didn’t know what that meant. Was it a condition? Did it mean he kept his mouth shut? Jeremy’s eyes were just downcast. “You’re gonna be alright, son. I promise you that. Miss Pauling is gonna make sure you get treated right. And I know that sounds like a lie, but I promise you, Jeremy, you’re safe now.”

Dell led him to the van. “Do you want shotgun? If you don’t want to ride with me, ol Mundy has the camper, and our demoman has the truck, but he’s a risky choice.” He said with a small, sad smile. Jerem cocked his head to the side, thinking for a second before getting in the back of the van. He didn’t know what shotgun meant, and he'd only ever ridden in the back, where he could be hidden. Dell let out a sigh, barely audible. As Jermey sat in the back, another man came to join Dell in the front. He had a strong accent, unplaceable to the kid. “I see he chose the back?” The stranger asked. “Sure did, I dunno if the poor soul even knows what sitting shotgun is.” Dell muttered. The stranger even cocked his head to the side. “Shotgun? Like the weapon we used today?” At that, Dell let out a laugh. Something so small but sweet, it made Jeremy feel a little safer. “No, Doc, that seat right there, that your ass is planted in, that’s shotgun.” 

The ride was long, with so many twists and turns that Jeremy couldn’t help but feel they were driving in circles. Looking out of the window on the back of the van’s door helped pass time. They drove through a lush landscape, one that Jeremy had grown all to familiar with. Nights spent outside in thirty degree weather, hours under an unforgiving sun, the works. But soon they entered a barren wasteland looking environment. There were strange plants, and not like he could get a good glance, but they looked sharp. This whole situation confused him. The green grass and brown earth was replaced by red granduals. 

Jeremy’s head whipped around when he heard a screech of metal on metal. His heart rate slowed when he saw gates, before picking back up again at the fear of never being freed from those gates. The two men in the front seat were talking quietly, too quiet for him to overhear, but just loud enough to make out certain words. He couldn’t understand one of the men, his accent being too thick. But the other man, Dell, sounded exhausted and worried. Jeremy figured he had every right to be. 

Only once they’d entered the gates, passed a strange blue building that was scarily large, and got to a plain grey and beige room with the other strangers, did Jeremy fully panic. He was going to be hurt. He was going to be used and hurt and worse and worse and worse. Pushing himself to the darkest corner of the back of the van, he whimpered. Dell turned around at the sound, eyes full of concern. “Kid, you alright back there?” The question had an obvious answer, clearly not. Tears pricked their way into Jeremy’s eyes, this had to be a bad dream.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, I apologize

When they’d finally managed to get Jeremy out of the van, which didn’t take much convincing, they led him into the base. His eyes widened at the walls, the ceiling, even the floor. Everything was so tall, shiny, and oddly clean for the number of men who were supposedly living there. 

A lady pushed her way past all the men, until she was in front of Jeremy. “My name is Miss Pauling,” She offered with a smile. “You’ll be staying in my office for the time being, I hope you don’t mind.” She also offered him a large piece of clothing. “We, uh, noticed you didn’t have any clothes either. This is one of our heavy’s hoodies.” Jeremy took the offering, not knowing what on Earth he was supposed to do. With a very strained smile, the spy took the cloth and slid it over the boy’s small frame. “There you go. Good as new.” His accent was also nearly unrecognizable to Jeremy as well. 

They all dispersed, save for Miss Pauling. She led him to her office, where a bed was made and a small table beside it. “This is your new room, well, I guess until you get comfortable enough with the team. Then you’ll move into the extra room we have.” Her smile seemed too forced, it didn’t reach her eyes, but it didn’t register in Jeremy’s brain. He wasn’t actually looking her in the eyes, he was focused on the bed. Was it all for him?

After Miss Pauling had sat him down, pretending not to notice the lack of eye contact, she explained that the bed was all for him. The table was for if he didn’t want to eat with the others. The office was where he would spend a lot of time, he’d come to discover. He felt on edge constantly. There was no place he felt completely safe, save for the office. 

The first time he ventured to the cafeteria was breakfast a week after he arrived. The others had been warned by Miss Pauling when Jeremy had nodded when asked if he wanted to eat with the others. Misha had scooted over, Dr. Ludwig sitting beside him. Mundy was sitting alone, as was the spy. Tavish and the pyro were sitting opposite John and Dell. Jeremy, accompanied by Miss Pauling, managed to slowly make his way into the room. He eyed the room with caution. He noticed Dell first, the man had given a nod. Miss Pauling held a comforting hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, having to ask twice where he wanted to sit. 

He chose to sit alone with Miss Pauling. Not quite aware of the fact that the spy was no longer there, and that Mundy was looking at him from just out of the corner of his eye. The others pretended that Jeremy wasn’t even there. Going about their normal conversations, just a little softer than usual. 

Mundy watched the pair the whole of breakfast, sipping his coffee as if everything was perfectly normal. Everything was so not fine though. There was a strange boy in their base, he’d come from a horrid life, clearly he’d seen some shit. But Mundy couldn’t help but wonder, what was it that Miss Pauling saw in him?


End file.
